Mickey Mouse vs. Bugs Bunny
Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. NOTE! This battle is a crossover between users SuperSaiyan2Link and Windindi. Special thanks to SuperSaiyan2Link for the information for Mickey Mouse! Description For a LONG time, cartoons have aired, but none have ever been as good or as legendary as these two icons, and we ALL know how to determine who's better, a FIGHT! Interlude Wiz: For more than seven decades, five before there was Mario and Sonic's rivalry, these two cartoon characters have had a rivalry stronger than any other, and it's about time they duked it out. Boomstick: Like Mario and Sonic's Death Battle, I've been waiting for this forever. Wiz: Mickey Mouse, the popular American icon from Disney... Boomstick: ...and Bugs Bunny, the 'Wascally Wabbit' from Warner Bros. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mickey Mouse Boomstick: Who could forget Mickey Mouse? He's he mascot of Disney and almost everybody knows him. Wiz: He was born in 1928, and has been the mascot ever since. Boomstick: Wait, WHAT?! That would make him 87 years old! Wiz: Well, in his appearances he's been known to stay about the same age. Anyways, want to know what Mickey has been threw? Boomtick: Well, if you're talking crossovers, his ear was chopped off by Deadpool AND he's a new main character in Kingdom Hearts! Wiz: Mickey also has a wizard hat from Fantasia, allowing him to control different objects. He downside is, the object soon loses control. This is seen when he controls a broom to fill a well... And the well overflows. That made no sense to me but okay. Boomstick: Mickey is trained at conducting trains, as well as flying planes. Awesome! I'm becoming Dr. Suess! Oh, wait, look, my pants are loose... Anyways, Mickey wields a key blade! It's a key... but also a sword... Wiz: Rhyming aside, Mickey has done a lot of things in his 87 years, and you don't want to mess with him. Especially with his magic paintbrush which he uses for attacks. In real life a paintbrush wouldn't do that much though... Mickey Mouse: I can't believe it! Bugs Bunny Wiz: Who can EVER forget the Lonney Tunes music? And also who greets you EVERYTIME?! Boom: TOM AND JERRY!! Wiz: Uh, no... Bugs Bunny. Boom: Oh... Wiz: Introduced in the first episode, Wascally Wabbit, it's been shown OVER AND OVER again that his wits were to much for many of the Lonney Crew, including Sam, Marvin, Tasmanian Devil, and even Will-E-Coyote! Boom: He also has the 4th Wall touch! He can basically pull out anything at any time! Wiz: Including his magic wand! This powerful weapon was bestowed to him buy a mighty wizard allows him to do the most random and yet powerful spells ever known, like turning himself into a bat, or shooting lightning, or....well, whatever else it does... Boom: Bugs Bunny is a pro at dogging things at the last second as well as digging faster than your local Bob the Builder can! Wiz: Regardless, Bugs Bunny is ready to shine himself upon the spot light! Bugs Bunny: Eh...*eats carrot* What's up Doc? Fight We see Mickey Mouse as he eats a sandwich on the soccer field, and all of the sudden, Bugs Bunny comes out of the ground! Bugs Bunny: Eh...What's up Doc? Mickey Mouse: Oh...it's you, again.... Bugs Bunny: Well ain't I a stinker... Mickey Mouse: That's it! Time to show you what happens when you ruin my lunch! FIGHT!! Bugs Bunny: Eh...Before we start.... PREPARE FOR MY "CARROT-TAE!" '' Bugs Bunny goes at Mickey Mouse with punches and kicks, but Mickey has a different outcome, Mickey grabs his magical hat and puts it on his head. Mickey then fires fireballs straight for Bugs Bunny, but he's nowhere to be found! Then, as Bugs tries to come from underneath, Mickey summons mushrooms to punch Bugs right out of the ground! Bugs then takes out his magic wand and challenges Mickey to a magical duel! Then , Bugs yells out a spell that copies his fireballs and throws them back at Mickey! As fire shoots from both combatants, Mickey's hat suddenly gets knocked off! Poor Mickey, without his hat, gets shocked by Bugs crazy electric shocks! Bugs having confidence, leaves the fight, but then... he falls in a hole! ?! Bugs then sees Mickey Mouse on the other side with a paintbrush, and with it, he makes a arena to fight in, Bugs then grabs his wand again and throws another bolt, but it's blocked by Mickey's mighty Keyblade! Reflecting the blast, the bolt is sent back and breaks Bugs's wand! Bugs then decides to grab his knight armor and his sword, by digging underground and getting it! (Which he does) Then charges right for Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse then grabs his hat again, and his brush, and fills yet another hole, and Bugs falls in that one! As Bugs falls, Mickey falls down as well and with his magic hat, he creates fire around his Keyblade and slices Bugs into 8 pieces! '''K.O!!' Results Bugs Bunny may be clever, but more than anything, he's cocky, and plus, with the power Mickey has, is something far beyond what Bugs Bunny could ever match up to, especially the Keyblade. Looks like all Bugs wanted was to cut to the chase.... THE WINNER IS MICKEY MOUSE Possibility of Victory Mickey Mouse- 85% Bugs Bunny- 15% NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE (Windindi) This time, there will be a DOUBLE EDITION COMING ASAP!! Earthworm Jim vs. The Tick and Red & Pikachu vs. Tai & Agumon Who would you be rooting for? Mickey Mouse Bugs Bunny Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Mickey and Friends vs Looney Tunes' themed Death Battles Category:Windindi Category:SuperSaiyan2Link